NaruSaku: Propose To Me Now!
by Lord-Hermione
Summary: Why the hell was it so freaking hard to Propose to her? Maybe it's because he was Naruto. NaruSaku.


NaruSaku-

Propose to me…NOW!

This could be considered a sequel to Divorce Me…NOW!

Notice: In these types of fics…with the NOW!'s… my style is **rushed.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto sat on his living room couch, flipping the channels on the TV.

His wife, Haruno Sakura, was in the other room doing-

"Awesome! Dude Sakura, you need to come see this… they just made the Kunai 009 KW!!! And it's coming out _tomorrow_!"

"Your point?" she called back.

"Yeah, yeah…" he flipped the channel once more and came across the news station. What caught his attention was a man with a familiar face.

"_30 year old Katsura Omori was arrested this morning for being a false priest. Omori was suspected of marrying off 20 couples in Konoha…chances are those couples are not legally married._"

Naruto gaped at the screen. "Sakura… you might wanna come look at this."

" _Naruto_ Your birthday isn't for another 3 months-

"No! Look, it's the guy who married us that day!"

She walked into the room, with a brush going through her already silky pink hair. "What about him?"

"Turns out he ain't a real priest…a false one…"

"…That means…"

"We aren't legally married."

She looked at with a puzzled faced. "Oh."

"That really sucks…and after all that hard time we went through…"

"Huh."

"That's just not fair…but then again we were drunk." He went on.

"You know…this is actually a good thing."

"It is?"

Sakura put down the brush and turned to him, "Do you really love me?"

"Huh? Of course I do… but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Duh…!"

"Ok…same for me…so…in order for the couple to stick with that commitment…what do they have to do?"

Naruto paused for a second thinking about this… "Umm… get married?"

"Correct! Okay, in order for someone to get married…what does one have to do?"

"…um."

"Starts with a P."

"A P! Okay…Hmm…what does one have to…do." He was lost.

"Come on…its not that hard."

"P…Prank…Pillow… Poop…Pee…Paha… ah I don't know."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Idiot… Okay look, I need to go to work, once you figured it out… remember this: Make it creative…and romantic…if you want…bye!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba?"

"Eh?"

"In order to marry one person, what does one have to do?"

Kiba looked at Naruto, "Are you hitting on me?"

"No, no! Just answer the damn question!"

"Umm…okay… well, don't they have to get engaged?"

"No… it starts with a P."

"P? Umm… propose?"

Naruto jumped off his seat, "Aha! Yeah! I bet she was thinking that!"

Kiba sat up, "What's up?"

"Turns out me and Sakura aren't married. Fake marriage…and I think she wants me to propose to her in a creative and romantic way."

"That sucks."

"Really?"

"You're only a teenager…"

"In three months I'm going to be 20!" Naruto smirked. "And plus, it matters what she wants…"

"Right."

"So… what do I do? Got any idea's?"

"I have plenty. But I dunno…after all your Naruto. You might kill it." Kiba said.

"Tch! No I won't! Tell me!"

"Okay... Come closer then"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran up the stairs of Sakura's apartment building…this was too perfect.

Grabbing his keys, he opened the door.

"-made out of cheese!"

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed at what Ino had said.

"Way."

"Hey…um…Ino, can I have a moment with Sakura?" Naruto put on a fake pained expression.

"Sure." But she didn't move.

"Alone?"

Ino winked at Sakura and got up. She headed for the door but stopped right next to Naruto, "Hurt her, and I'll kill you…Bye Sakura!"

He gulped.

--

"So what's up?" Sakura asked.

"I have something really… important to tell you." Naruto fidgeted with his fingers. He grabbed both of Sakura's hands and walked her over to the sofa, and placed her down while he sat on the low-table. "Sakura…I don't know how to put this."

"Put what?"

"…You see…There is this woman."

Sakura's expression sharpened. "Hmm?"

"I…can't…stop thinking of her. She…she is the world to me… I see her in my dreams…"

" _What_?"

"She follows my every thought…I don't know what I'll do without her… Even I believe she is too perfect for me."

"…wait…what?"

"You see, Sakura…I think…I think…no, I _ know _I'm in love with her."

"Oh my god… you're…" Tears started to build in her eyes.

_Tears of happiness_ Naruto thought with a smirk.

"What I'm trying to say here is that Sakura…you are-"

"Idiot!" She yelled jumping off her seat.

"Wha- what?"

"It's that Hinata girl isn't it?!" As she said this, tears flew everywhere.

"Huh? What? Noo!" This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Oh my god…I can't believe it…I thought you were _different _-"

"If you had let me finish, you'd here me say the girl was YOU!" he defended himself.

" _What_?"

"I was going to propose to you! Remember…the P word!"

"That…was a proposal?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah!"

"What kind of proposal was that? You want me to break up with you?

"Noo! I…I thought it would be unique!"

"Telling a girl your in love with another woman is soo unique. Right." Her voice was filled with sarcasm.

"But there is no other woman…agh; you know what forget I did that."

"That's going to be really hard, Naruto."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What an idiot."

"Thank you."

Kiba glanced at Naruto in pity, "It was so simple."

"No… Let me see you try."

"I can do it, but I don't think you'll be happy with me stealing your girl."

"Any other ideas?" Naruto asked.

"You're actually going for it again?"

"Well duh, if she wants it I'll give it to her."

"Okay fine, go with the traditional way."

"Traditional?"

"You know… one knee… one ring…Blah, blah, blah, Will you marry me?"

"Oooooh…nice one. Yeah I'll try that."

Kiba glared at Naruto, "Your not gonna actually say Blah, Blah, Blah, are you?"

"Okay, I'm not THAT dumb."

"Good…now…got a ring?"

"Nope."

"Got money?"

"Nope. Well…some…I was saving it for something else…but I guess…"

"Use it…go to TenTen's mom's shop, they sell cool rings there, low price."

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the night Naruto bought the ring, Sakura had to stay at her mother's house to tend to her mother's sickness.

Before going to bed, Naruto took the ring out of the box and placed it on the nightstand. He eyed the medium sized diamond.

It wasn't the greatest ring, but it was a ring. And deep down he knew that she's accept it even if it was made out of plastic.

The alarm sounded, and Naruto stumbled out of bed.

"Shit, I'm late…" he tossed on some nice(ish) clothes, washed his teeth, grabbed the box- which held the ring, and ran out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking on the side of Konoha, hand in hand.

Sakura was explaining how her mother's condition is becoming worse and how much that sucked if she died. Sakura was an only child, and that death would only cause her to be an orphan. (Dad dead).

And this was when Naruto sweeped in for the chance.

"Sakura…you're wrong…you won't be alone, I will _always_ be here for you. Even if you don't want me to."

She smiled and continued one……oh no you don't.

"You do know that, right?"

"Of course I do."

He took a deep breath, "I really don't deserve you." she rolled her eyes. "Many people would ditch me on the first date."

"Actually, we never had a first date. Remember?"

"How can I forget?" Smooth…good Naruto, keep it smooth. He looked at her through the corner of his eyes. Ok here it goes.

He stopped in his tracks and stepped in front of her.

"Sakura…" He dug in his pocket and grasped the box.

_ Take a knee…Take a knee_ . He took a knee.

Sakura gasped.

"Sakura…I love you. Will you marry me?" He extended his hand and opened the box.

Sakura's jaw's dropped in an instant. She took two steps back.

"Uh…"

"Will you?" he didn't know if he should have said that.

"Naruto… I…" A moment ago her expression seemed passionate, but now… he couldn't read her face.

He hoped he was doing this right.

"I don't know how to say this, Naruto." She kicked the dirt on the ground.

Was it that hard to say yes?

It must be the ring. It had to be intimidating- with its beauty and all.

"Hmm… Well…" She hugged her head. "Then again you are Naruto…" she said mostly to her self.

"So?" his heart started beating really hard…was she going to say no?

"That is for me?" She pointed at the ring, which was facing her.

"Well yeah I am proposing to you…" He turned the box around so he could have a look at the ring once more-

Huh?

What the hell

No.

No.

Ahhh….NO!!!!

WHERE THE HELL IS THE RING???

"Yeah…Um…" Sakura began.

But Naruto only gaped at the empty box. "It…It…"

And then it hit him…he left it on the nightstand.

Sakura sat down next to him.

"So close…so close."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba roared in laughter.

"How could you be so_ stupid_?"

"Keep it down, will ya?" Naruto said, aware of the people looking at them.

"I mean…wow, this is a record. You forgot the ring. Who does that?"

Naruto slammed his head on the table. "I'm hopeless."

Kiba patted his shoulder. "You are."

They sat there for a moment pondering. But the silence of their table was interrupted by the table all the way in the corner of the cafe.

"YES! I WILL! OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO AMAZING!"

"What the hell?" Naruto looked over.

"Looks like someone just proposed."

"Hmm?"

It looked like the man placed the ring in the woman's cake, for the cake was all crumbled up on the plate. He slipped the ring on the woman's finger.

Kiba pondered, "Hey Naruto?"

"What…?"

"You know what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"That that was such a waste of cake?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you're taking me out someplace_ other _than Ichiraku." Sakura said, as they sat on their seats in the fancy restaurant.

Naruto gave a fox-like grin and said, "Unexpect the expected."

"Uh…don't you mean, expect the unexpected?"

"…yeah." Great, he was already killing it.

The waiter came by in his fancy shmancy clothes and towel. "May I get you two a drink?"

"Um…I'll get some sake." Sakura said.

"Me too."

"And have you two ordered anything yet?"

"I will have the (A/N whats some Japanese food?) Sushi (don't laugh.)."

"And I will get the Alfredo ramen." Naruto said.

"And for dessert?"

"We'll both get the cake." Naruto answered for her.

"I will be right back."

The waiter left them alone, and Naruto found this a good escape to the kitchen.

"Bathroom!"

--------------------------------

The food was excellent…

The only problem was the tension.

The food guy came by with the dessert. And, boy, they looked yummy.

Sakura reached for the smaller one, "What are you doing?" Naruto interrupted, "Go ahead and get the bigger one. You deserve it."

"Oh…thank you." she looked confused.

"Yum." Naruto whispered. He took a bite of the smaller cake and a sensation of chocolaty goodness went through his body.

"Damn…that's good."

"Mmmhmm." He stared at her, expecting her to all of a sudden stop. But she never did.

_Maybe it's at the bottom_.

He stabbed his cake in frustration. Taking a bite he said, "How is your-"

What was that?

He chewed, but there was something wrong.

"How is what?" Sakura asked. When he didn't answer, she said: "Are you okay?"

He nodded.

Somehow he swallowed all the cake…but something remained in his mouth.

Crap…

His tongue traced the loop and the diamond.

Crap…

He smiled whole-heartedly at Sakura, without opening his mouth.

Crap…

The ring sat there in his mouth.

Crap…

He had chosen the wrong cake! The big one was meant for him...

CRAP!

-------

"You know, I seriously thought you would propose to me there."

"Heh…Um… Yeah…About that…"

Sakura leaned in to look at him. She suddenly sighed and stopped.

"Naruto, give me the ring."

"Huh?"

"Give me the ring I know you have it."

"N-No I don't!"

She glared at him.

"F-Fine."

Naruto dug in his pockets and showed her the ring. "What do you want with it?"

"I want you to put it through my finger." She said, holding up her hand.

Naruto obeyed, knowing that if he asked questions, he'd get a punch in the head.

He held her hand and put the ring in her finger.

"The other one, Naruto."

"Oh…right."

Placing the ring in the finger, he looked up.

"That's quite…beautiful, actually. H-How did you-?" she said, mesmerized.

"It's not good to ask questions, Sakura-Chan. And plus, this was lousy. I didn't even say anything i romantic /i …"

She leaned in and lightly kissed his lips, "You didn't need to."

"Huh?"

"This was perfect. Just what I wanted."

"H-How?"

"I don't know. Everything about it was just _you_, ya know?"

He shook his head.

She smiled, "Idiot."

* * *

I know i said there wont be a sequel, but because of the high demands i made this.

A chance for Marry Me Now! ...maybel


End file.
